


A Night Off

by buzzbuzz34



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Game Night, Implied sexy times, Multi, Strip Poker, The Magnus Archives Femslash Week, nothing explicit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: It's hard to enjoy any free time when various fear avatars are trying to kill you, but Melanie, Basira, and Daisy find a way to relax by playing the oldest and sexiest of card games: strip poker.
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Melanie King/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: The Magnus Archives Femslash Week 2019.5





	A Night Off

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TMA femslash week over on tumblr! Today's prompt was Game Night.

It was hard to relax when you were forced to live at your work in case monstrous fear servants attacked you outside its doors. Everyone dealt with it in different ways. 

For Basira, Melanie, and Daisy, it meant game night, playfully betting their spare change and various trinkets in copious card games. When their pockets were empty and a significant amount of alcohol had entered their systems, the clothes started coming off in the greatest of card game traditions: strip poker.

“She has to be cheating, right?” Melanie slurred to Basira behind her cards. Both of them were half naked, while Daisy was still fully clothed. 

“You should know that I’m just better than you at this point,” Daisy replied with a smirk. “Every time, you complain that I’m cheating. It’s not my fault I know both of your tells, which only get more obvious when you’re tipsy.”

“Okay, I get that you know Basira’s tell. You’ve known her longer. But I don’t have a tell. I am totally-”

“You bite your nails when you have a good hand. It’s, like, ridiculously obvious.”

Basira laughed and Melanie scowled. 

“I still think you’re cheating,” she cried as she tossed her latest clothing sacrifice across the table at Daisy, hitting her right in the face. 

“Hey! This is my sock!”

Melanie shrugged. 

While Daisy and Melanie bickered, Basira showed off her hand and smiled proudly, sure of victory. 

The hand was mediocre at best.

“Sorry, Basira,” Daisy replied, laying down her own cards which were greatly superior. Melanie had abandoned the game, staring intently at Daisy to try and figure out how she was cheating. 

Basira glanced between the two hands for several moments, then turned to Melanie. 

“Yeah, she’s definitely cheating.”

“She must have extra cards on her somewhere.”

“Any idea where?”

“Nope.”

“Well, we better search her then.”

Daisy sighed but couldn’t stop grinning as Melanie and Basira pulled the table away and took a seat on either side of her.

“You do this every time too,” she remarked as Melanie began clumsily unbuttoning her shirt. “And you’ve never found any evidence of cheating yet.”

“You mean you don’t want us to strip you?” Basira asked, her hands already working on the closure of Daisy’s pants.

“Oh, no, please do.” 

“That’s what I thought, _cheater_ ,” Melanie said before tugging Daisy in for a firm, sloppy kiss.

“Hey, we’re not cheating,” Basira insisted. “This is all totally consensual. I love both of you.”

“I mean at the game, Basira.”

“Oh, right. Yeah, she’s totally cheating. We’ll figure it out one day. Until then…”

Basira kissed her way along Daisy’s neck while Melanie worked to remove the remainder of her clothes so that she was just as naked as the other two, and they all collapsed onto the couch in a mess of limbs and kisses. It wasn’t the most comfortable situation, but that didn’t deter them from fits of passion and cuddling up together, all three of them, when they cooled off. 

One of these days, they would figure out how Daisy always beat them at poker. But, for the time being, the trio decided to focus on the way their bodies fit together. Even with horrors scrabbling at the walls, threatening to get in, they could find a way to ignore them in the meeting of lips and the pressure of their bodies and the unity of their feelings for each other.


End file.
